


Rescue Aid Society

by TheHoardingPuffin



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Chaotic Bart Allen, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome, Rescue Missions, Tim Drake is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoardingPuffin/pseuds/TheHoardingPuffin
Summary: “Impulse!”, Tim snapped. “Concentrate!”The only response was a vague panicked giggle.Or: In which Robin gets kidnapped and Impulse comes for the rescue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Rescue Aid Society

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small bit I wrote, based on an incorrect quote tumblr post. Enjoy!

Tim was most definitely used to being kidnapped – as much as one could even grow accustomed to that, at least – and was only mildly surprised to find himself in a small empty room, chained to a chair. He blinked, until the black spots vanished from his vision, and his eyes grew used to the dim light, then he slowly looked around. He was in his Robin-suit, which looked pretty much worse for wear, but at least it was still covering all the necessary body parts. His mask was also still in place, he noted after experimentally making a few weird faces to see how the skin pulled. Yup. Mask still there. Good. That explained why he could see so well, too – he had his subtle night-vision activated. The kind that didn’t tint everything green.

At least one thing about this situation was good – because the rest wasn’t.

The first thing he did was checking the room for any signs of someone else being there. His mask also came with the convenient little scanner that was on at all times and showed him information at the corner of his field of view, and it didn’t only reveal to him that there were no explosives in the immediate vicinity, but also that nobody was in the room with him. There weren’t any cameras, either. Sadly, the scanner was only for close range and didn’t pass through walls, or the thick metal door of the room. So, Tim resorted to what he called the _Certified Not Smart But Not Dumb_ tactic: He screamed.

“Hello? Hello, anyone? Let me out!”

And then he waited.

And waited.

Nobody came.

So either this room was soundproof, or nobody was close-by. Either way, that meant an escape attempt was possible and not dangerous.

Tim sighed, wiggling his hands trying to see if he could get out of his handcuffs, but nope. They were too tight, and he had nothing to open them, because he couldn’t reach his utility belt. He wouldn’t have been able to do that if it had been around his waist, but nope, it was in the corner of the room.

Because things couldn’t be easy. Ever.

Okay, this was fine. Tim could get to his belt, right? Right? Just… Chair. Could he tip over the chair? Tim rocked his whole body against the chains, trying to – yeah, no. Not happening. The chair was bolted into the floor.

Well, there went _that_ plan.

His feet were chained to the chair, the arms were chained against his torso and wrists cuffed behind his back, his belt was _way over there_ … Tim sighed. What now… Oh!

He leaned his head to the side, trying to channel his best impression of Dick Grayson’s insane flexibility, and managed to press his temple against his shoulder. It took a few tries, but then, he noticed the tiniest high-pitched buzz that signalled to him that he had activated his com.

“Vocal override”, he whispered. “Robin B-04. Search for open channels of folder C2.”

C2 – the folder in the program that included his emergency contacts. _Nightwing, Impulse, Superboy, Spoiler, Arrowette_ and _Orphan_.

“This is Robin. Come in”, he hissed. “I need assistance.”

Crackling next to his ear was his only answer – and then, suddenly:

“ _Ti- eurgh, Robin, is that you? Hi, hi buddy, ohmygoshimsogladtohearyoumygoshohmy-“_

“Impulse.” Tim sighed in relief. “I need your help.”

“ _Oh, yeah, right, rightrightright, coming!_ ”

By the sound of it, Bart was already running. Then, with a loud crashing sound, he stopped.

“ _I don’t know where you are_.”

Tim pursed his lips. “Right… Impulse. You can locate my signal.”

“ _Oh. OH! Yeah! TotallydidnotjustforgetIcoulddothat_!”

“Impulse. Slower.”

“ _Right. Okay, tracking now… Gonna take a moment. You… Oh my God. Oh no. Oh no!_ ”

“What?”

“ _Hah_.”

“Impulse?”

“ _Hahaha…_ ”

“Any reason why you’re laughing?”

“ _Youuuu’re not gonna like thiiiis… you’rejustkindasortaattheotherendoftheplanetandlikeicangettherebutohmanthat’sididnotexpectimeani_ -“

“Impulse!”, Tim snapped. “Concentrate!”

The only response was a vague panicked giggle.

“Impulse!”

“ _I’m good. I’m rescuing you now, don’t worry_.”

By the sound of it, Bart was running again. Good.

“Okay. Do you have a plan now?”

Another giggle. “ _Except I think if I stop for long enough to think about what I’m actually doing I’m going to have a panic attack, so…_ ”

Tim rolled his eyes. “I’m taking command of this rescue now.”

“ _Please do_!”


End file.
